


Darkness Part 2

by dawn_of_the_moon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawn_of_the_moon/pseuds/dawn_of_the_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I vowed that I would shine so brightly that I could lessen the burden of your darkness, or erase it altogether. Because I love you.<br/>Uzumaki Naruto's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciusWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciusWrites/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Naruto.

I thought I was alone, you know, the kind of alone where there are people around you who love you, but they don’t really understand you, they don’t really know who you are. I was different, with a mindset that nobody else shared. But then I met you, and I recognized it immediately, the same darkness that enveloped me, I could feel it in you. And I knew we were the same, and you knew it too. I saw it in your eyes, you were never fooled by my happy and loud attitude, you looked right through my mask, even though you pretended not to. And I looked through yours, surrounded by people who claimed to love you, but who didn’t even know the real you, you pretended not to care, but deep inside, you were lonely. And I was furious at all the people who could see your pain but who chose to ignore it, like they didn’t care enough to see, or maybe they just couldn’t handle it, they wanted to believe that you were who they thought you were, who you pretended to be. And I just couldn’t understand how they could just ignore the look in your eyes, I vowed that I would show you that you weren’t alone, that there were people who cared. Because every time I saw you sitting there, just staring, with that look on your face, I wanted to hug you so badly, but I never did, you probably didn’t want me to anyway. You wanted to protect me, keep me away from you, but you couldn’t stop me. I walked into your shadows because that, I knew, would be best. You weren’t an open person, you trusted no one and I knew it would be hard to get you to open up to me. Instead of asking, I just listened to whatever you wanted to tell me, and I loved listening to you. I wasn’t a patient person, I had never been one to wait, but around you, I was. I respected you, so all I did was wait, listen to everything you said and acknowledge you like you acknowledged me. I trusted you with my life, and you inspired me. And when I saw you in pain, I hurt too, I wanted nothing more than for you to be happy again, and I would shoulder all your pain and darkness without a thought, if I could. That was when I realized that I loved you, a love that only grew stronger with every day. We were connected in a special way, in a way that others couldn’t understand, because they didn’t know the pain we have known, they hadn’t felt the darkness that enveloped us. They thought that our shadows would somehow affect their light, but what they didn’t know is that if you know darkness, you learn to appreciate light. So I vowed to myself that I would shine so bright that maybe one day, your darkness would be more bearable, or even completely gone. Because you meant everything to me, you were my first real bond, my most important person and, most importantly, my friend. That was why, when you left, I promised to bring you back, even though I knew you wouldn’t want me to. I had sworn to protect you, and when you were so far away, I couldn’t. I needed you more than anyone, because over time, you had become my happiness. When everyone around me gave up their hope of finding you, I believed that you would come back, because I was thinking of you, so I was your home. And you were my home, too, you were always thinking about me, you knew that even when you were so far away and more in darkness than ever, I stood beside you. And when I saw you again, and you said you had cut all bonds, I didn’t believe you, because your eyes said otherwise. Even when you tried to kill me I felt your hand on my shoulder and I just knew that everything would be okay. You would come back, for me, because we loved each other. We were friends in every meaning of the word, and you were my precious person. To you, I wasn’t a monster, I was your beloved friend. And that meant everything to me, more than I could ever say.

_I will always love you and wherever you are, I’ll keep thinking of you, even if one day you’ll hate me. If you want me to, I will be your light. When you laugh, I’ll laugh with you, when you fight, I’ll fight beside you and when you cry, I’ll share in your pain and cry with you. And when you die, I will die with you, that is my promise. The promise of a lifetime, however long my life may be. We will walk through the darkness together, as friends and comrades, as two people bound together by understanding. **And we will find light.**_


End file.
